


Cat Person vs. Dog Person

by Maknaeholic



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ACCIDENTAL SEXUALLY EDUCATIVE SMUT, JuHee are a thing if you squint REAL hard???, Kitty JuYeon, Kitty Kevin, M/M, PWP means PLOT WITH PORN for me, Panda YoungHoon, Puppy Jacob, Safe but sexy smut /wink wink, SunMoon are the personification of homoeroticism, The dynamics are weird, The tags hate Baeric because they're the main ship yet come after SunMoon, They are /heart eyes at each other, WARNING hybrids!AU, WHY IS THE BAERIC TAG SO DEAD??? I'LL SAVE IT FROM THE DROUGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: "Do you want to… take a walk?""Sure! I love walks!"(Eric wants to adopt a cat but ends up adopting a dog because Jacob's the most adorable puppy ever.)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Cat Person vs. Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in my life, I tried to proofread before posting. There can still be typos around. Sorry.
> 
> This is also my first TBZ fic. I've only gotten into them lately, but I was told Baeric is not very popular. I PLAN TO CHANGE THAT. /nervous laughing
> 
> Hybrids here can be domestic or indepedent; however, it's not very important to the plot.
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing the SunMoon side story because they're... not EXACTLY a couple but y'all will see what I mean when you read the accidental homoerotic scene between them.

Korea’s a long way from home for Eric, so feeling homesick is more than expected. He’s been doing okay at keeping himself busy enough as to not think about it for the first part of the term; however, he can’t keep bothering his neighbor, SunWoo, until ungodly hours to avoid being in his small apartment alone.

“Why don’t you get yourself a companion?” Eric looks up from his books sprawled on the floor. SunWoo’s on the couch to his left, his lap full of Kevin, his kitty, as he brushes out the knots on his fluffy ears. “It’s just a suggestion though.”

“You should get yourself a cute kitten, Eric,” Kevin purrs out, whiplashing at SunWoo when he accidentally pulls too hard on a tangle.

“Sorry,” his owner gives him a wide smile, but the hybrid only turns back, letting him continue. “Kevin’s right though. A cat sounds like a good option. They’re pretty independent, low-maintenance, and good company.”

Eric purses his lips, falling into deep thought. The idea doesn’t sound bad at all. If he got himself a nice companion, he wouldn’t feel so lonely in his own apartment, and a hybrid like Kevin could also help around a bit. Only if the hybrid wants, of course, Eric is not that type of person. Watching SunWoo moving to Kevin’s tail, carefully grooming the black fur, it looks nice to be close like that. Eric nods to himself, “Okay, yeah. I’ll get myself a cat.”

“Yay,” Kevin claps, wiggling excitedly. “I’ll have a friend!”

  
  
  
  


Perhaps asking ChangMin to come along to get a _cat_ when the boy was clearly a dog person was a mistake. The realization dawns too late. “Why don’t you get a dog, YoungJae-ah? I mean, a regular dog.”

“I don’t have enough time for one, hyung,” Eric admits, “I’m usually out, I’d feel awful leaving the poor thing alone for so long.”

“And not with a hybrid?” ChangMin counters skeptical, raising his eyebrows at him.

“Well, Kevin lives next door. I think it’d be easier for them to get along,” they stop at the front gate of the shelter Eric had contacted the previous day. ChangMin accepts Eric’s last explanation, staying quiet on the matter. A small girl notices them, jogging up to greet them. “Hi, I called yesterday because I’m interested in adopting.”

“Yep, I remember. Do you have preference between cats or dogs?”

“Dogs!” ChangMin chooses for him, and the girl seems pleased too. Eric attempts to say something, wanting to correct the situation, when his friend pushes him to follow the volunteer to the dog section of the shelter. The place is very big, the enclosures are spacious for the regular dogs, and the hybrids seem to be allowed to walk around doing their own things. One of them catches Eric's eye, the dog hybrid looks really… _sweet_ , holding a regular puppy as he feeds it. Eric doesn't notice he's practically leaning on the chain link fence, staring at the cute scene, until ChangMin's voice brings him back. "Who's that?"

The girl breaks into a smile, "That's Jacob, a Canadian Skimo hybrid. He actually came here a few weeks ago… he's shy and quiet, but very nice and extremely gentle. Are you interested in him?"

Eric tears his eyes away from Jacob after a few seconds, the hybrid's now playing with a bunch of the puppers. ChangMin grins, softly pushing Eric's shoulder with his. As much as Eric really wants to just say yes, he prepared himself for a cat hybrid. He has no idea how to deal with canine hybrids, they do seem less _complicated_ than felines though, mainly in their personalities. There's no way to deny he'd love to keep on admiring Jacob because he's just _adorable._

Eric feels torn.

"I… I actually came with the idea to adopt a cat."

Judging by the huge pout on his face, ChangMin isn't pleased with his words. The volunteer nods in understanding, "Of course. I can take you to the feline area," she moves aside to free the way to the door. Eric takes one last look at the puppies over his shoulder, instantly finding Jacob among them. Suddenly, the hybrid looks up, probably feeling the intense gaze on him from afar. Tilting his head to the side, Jacob's apparently interested in him too.

ChangMin and the girl move a bit back, giving them extra room. They observe the way Jacob's now close enough to hear if Eric speaks, curiosity getting the best of them. Eric almost gasps in endearment at the way Jacob's ears move, one of them bending down, ruffling his long chocolate locks. The urge to touch them is strong, almost winning over Eric's self-control, except that the last thing he wants is to scare the cute puppy away.

"Hi," Eric's voice is usually not this high pitched. 

"Hello," Jacob's tone is as soft as his overall appearance. It's like dripping honey on already sugary flakes. "You speak English?"

"Yeah, I do," something switches inside Jacob, turning him into an overgrown puppy. His tail wags strongly from side to side, its long fur dancing in the air. "Do you want to… take a walk?"

"Sure! I love walks!"

  
  
  


"What is this?!" Kevin hisses, curling a bit into himself, as he bares his teeth. "A canine?!"

"Hi, I'm Jacob," the dog hybrid bows a bit. SunWoo cooes, gushing about his cuteness, as he pats Kevin's head to ease him down. Eric instinctively places himself between his new puppy and the cat, "Eric told me you were looking forward to having a friend…"

"A _feline_ friend," at the harsh tone, the canine's ears bend down. SunWoo pinches his hybrid's arm slightly, scolding him for making Jacob feel bad. Eric purses his lips too, so Kevin fights back the reflex to roll his eyes. "Sorry, Jacob."

"It's fine," Jacob's smile returns, genuine and kind, taking Kevin by surprise. "I'm sorry I'm not a feline, but I spent a lot of time with them at the shelter. I think I can try to imitate them."

No one says anything for a second, blinking at Jacob; there's no way a being could be this… _pure_. In record time, Kevin's consciousness makes him feel incredibly guilty for behaving like a jerk to the puppy. SunWoo looks over at Eric, who's staring at Jacob just as captivated. The puppy's still looking around while they come out of their trance, so the two humans hurry their hybrids to the couch after announcing they’ll cook dinner. Jacob waits for Kevin to sit first, putting enough distance for almost two people between them, and the kitten can’t help giggling at how cautious he is.

“So, you’re a Canadian Skimo?” Kevin questions and smiles at the nod he receives, “I’m a Cymric."

Jacob jumps up at this, "You're also from Canada?" he switches to English immediately. Kevin's smile widens, nodding in excitement. The hybrids talk about their hometowns, slowly starting to warm up with each other.

Life as a hybrid is not easy, they're usually taken from place to place all their lives unless they find a good owner, or if they try to be independent on their own. SunWoo once told him a bit of how Kevin came into his life, helping Eric to understand a lot of their dynamics. Eric's a bit scared of being a bad owner because he doesn't want Jacob to see him as such; he wants the puppy to be self-sufficient. Jacob already seems very much so, judging by what he's telling Kevin. It's not long before the hybrids are lulled into the kitchen by the smell, walking near to take a peek at the food. Kevin rubs his cheek against SunWoo's shoulder, whispering something in his ear, probably asking what he's making.

On the other side, Jacob stays a bit back as he watches Eric washing some vegetables, "Do you want some help?"

"No, Jacob, it's okay," he assures, but the puppy still hands him a towel to dry his hands when he's done. Eric's about to start chopping them when he turns to Jacob. "Wanna help me cut these?"

"Sure!" the hybrid rushes to take Eric's place, his tail swaying. Eric keeps an eye on him, out of worry that he could hurt himself, but Jacob proves to be very skilled.

Kevin nudges SunWoo silently, nodding toward where Eric and Jacob are cooking while talking about their likes and dislikes in food. They try not to stare too long, afraid to break the others' moment. SunWoo's actually relieved to see them at ease together.

Afternoon turns into night faster than they notice amongst stories Eric tells to Jacob, assisted by Kevin and SunWoo playing some of their friends' roles, and playing silly games, it’s like they’ve always known each other. The perks of living right next door is that SunWoo and Kevin can leave rather late, or even stay over if they feel too lazy, but SunWoo kneads Kevin’s ears as a sign to leave for the night. Jacob waves them goodbye, starting to pick all the dirty dishes up. Eric walks with his friends to the door, and SunWoo reminds him of their extra-credit lecture the next morning.

“Oh, shit,” Eric completely forgot about it. He looks back at Jacob cleaning the table, pushing his hair back in sudden conflict. “I didn’t want to leave him so soon…”

“Maybe I can stay with him tomorrow?” Kevin offers, turning to SunWoo, who nods in approval. Kevin engulfs the kitten in an unexpected hug, endlessly thanking him. “Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome but... personal space, Eric…”

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot,” Eric pulls away with a grateful smile still on his lips. “Thanks, guys.”

With a last goodnight, SunWoo and Kevin walk out. Eric locks the door after they’re gone, in time to hear Jacob calling for him. He finds the boy standing in the middle of the kitchen holding the clean dishes, wondering where to put everything. Eric shows him all the places and their order. Jacob nods, paying attention, before he breaks into small giggles, not minding Eric’s clear confusion.

“Sorry, you just seem to love cleaning a lot…”

“I do,” Eric quickly agrees, “but I won’t go all crazy if something’s out of place, don’t worry.”

“I’ll make sure to clean well after myself,” Jacob promises with a raised hand, another one of his angelic gestures. Eric’s heart fails for a second.

“Oh, right!” Eric grabs Jacob’s hand to guide him to the guest room. It’s completely neat, nothing personal in it yet, ready to be used by Jacob. The hybrid blinks, unsure on how to express how grateful he’s to the human. Eric fears he might have done something wrong because Jacob’s mute, only looking around the furniture. Only then he also realizes that he’s still holding the canine’s hand, so Eric slowly lets go. This snaps Jacob out of it, “You okay, Jacob? Is there anything wrong with it? If you want, you can sleep with me, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, so you can tell me whatever you think you need and I’ll get—”

“No,” Jacob shakes his head, his voice even quieter, “this is more than enough. Thank you, Eric…”

Eric wants to deny him because _no_ , he’s the one thankful for Jacob even if they’re only starting their life together.

  
  
  


Falling into a comforting routine is easy for Eric and Jacob. Mostly after that first morning, in which Jacob almost jumped out of his skin because of Eric’s deafening alarms, the hybrid was really shocked to see the boy sleeping peacefully like a lullaby was playing. It took a lot of effort; nevertheless, Jacob managed to turn off the alarm _and_ wake Eric up in time for him to walk to class with SunWoo instead of half an hour late (a true accomplishment).

Now, a year in, Jacob’s an expert at handling mornings with Eric—those and life with him.

If Eric has early lectures, Kevin comes by around an hour later. The two hybrids spent the afternoons together, be it going out to places or staying in trying different activities. Depending on their schedules, SunWoo or Eric sometimes tag along. Some days Jacob's happy to be on his own in the house, just lazing around or watching dramas, and others he stays up, with dinner ready to be re-heated in the microwave, waiting for Eric until late hours if he has to stay back to study or help around for his scholarship.

It was a matter of time before Jacob talked to Eric about his idea to get a part-time job, which Eric happily supported, going as far as to making a list for the canine of the places hiring, from their apartment to his campus. Despite his impassive face, Jacob was truly moved. Luckily, Eric learned that his silence didn't mean aloofness; quite the opposite, whenever Jacob was feeling too much, words eluded him. 

They've naturally grown very close, so it's normal for them to miss each other every now and then. Sometimes Eric sees HakNyeon walking around with YoungHoon, one of their hybrid classmates, and he pouts, remembering how soft Jacob's ears are. Jacob feels like this whenever his co-worker, a feline hybrid named JuYeon, glees at the sight of his owner, ChanHee, if he visits them at the small coffee shop where they work.

Regardless of the little bad things that come from living with someone, like the fights and arguments, Eric and Jacob get through their days, unknowingly content to get home to one another. Eric might sit next to him after taking his shoes off, resting his head on Jacob’s shoulder until it's ultimately necessary that they move, but Jacob stays quiet. Jacob may wear Eric's big hoodies to feel like the human is around, yet Eric never questions his missing clothes.

Although they would love to remain like this forever, things change, whether you want it or not. Change happens in the form of SunWoo going to stay with his family for the weekend. He claims he'll have to room with his sister due to the small space, and Kevin doesn't really like sleeping on couches, so the feline prefers to save himself the inconvenience. Jacob's ears perk up at that, looking over at Eric with big puppy eyes and pouty lips, that's all the human needs to give into whatever he wants.

“Why don’t you stay over with us?” the two turn at Eric's comment, “I mean, if you want, of course,” he refers directly to Kevin.

“It’s a sleepover, Kevin! You gotta say yes!” Jacob smiles so wide Kevin’s left unable to say no.

  
  
  
  


A sleepover it is, Eric thinks, as he watches the hybrids huddled on the couch. He just got back from his last lecture, the little fact about Kevin staying over had slipped his mind until he saw them wrapped around each other with the TV playing some American series. Jacob tears his gaze away from the screen to remind Eric his dinner is in the microwave, as usual, so he heads straight for the kitchen. He leans on the doorframe to catch a bit of what’s happening on the show, almost missing how Kevin’s fingers are laced with Jacob’s. Absorbed in the plot, the hybrids don't notice Eric staring at them. The college student frowns a bit, aware of how much Kevin usually dislikes skinship except from SunWoo; however, what makes a strange feeling settle in his heart is how Jacob is leaning more and more into the cat. Jacob’s usually reserved, mindful of the space between him and others, but he seems happy to be pressed up to Kevin.

Jacob looks up to meet Eric’s stare, sending him a smile that turns his eyes into half moons, and Eric imitates it. Kevin’s tail breaks the moment, curling around Jacob’s neck to bring his attention back.

Eric’s glad to hear the microwave beep.

Eric pouts a bit to himself, leaning on the counter to eat. He can go out and eat with the hybrids, he knows that, but doesn’t really feel like it. It’s probably the exhaustion from the day, all he really wants is to finish eating and lay in bed. Just as he’s walking to his room, once he’s done washing his dishes, the sight of Kevin and Jacob stops him. Kevin's draped over Jacob’s chest, the puppy’s arms firmly around the kitty’s middle. Unsure of what to make of it, Eric simply reminds them out loud.

“Kevin, Jacob,” the two hum to let him know they’re listening, “I’ll sleep on the couch so Kevin can sleep on my bed, let me know when you’re done, okay?”

Nothing else really disrupted the peace of Eric’s mind during the weekend, but it’s hard not to go over the same moment. SunWoo asks if Kevin behaved well as soon as he arrives, and the cat glares at him.

"I behaved so well Eric even lent me his bed," Kevin proclaims, proud of himself, and his owner chuckles at his cuteness.

"Thanks, Eric," they share a high five and a side hug before SunWoo and Kevin go back to their own apartment.

Eric feels a bit bad for how happy he is to have Jacob all to himself again.

  
  
  


Things go back to normal, or so Eric tells himself, until he constantly catches himself overanalyzing every little interaction between Kevin and Jacob. He thinks he’s subtle in his actions, but Kevin quickly notices the change. Must be a cat thing, as Jacob remains oblivious as ever. Kevin seems to know something Eric doesn’t, and the human really doesn’t like the way the hybrid acts sometimes, like he’s purposely annoying the college student.

This is why Eric's not exactly thrilled to see Kevin hanging out at Jacob's workplace the one day his lecture finished early. Jacob's tail wags crazily as he sees Eric coming in with YoungHoon and HakNyeon. They wave at each other, while Kevin only receives a nod. 

"You might want to get a hold of that before you go take Mr. Sohn's order over there," Kevin smirks, pointing at Jacob's tail.

"Hey, it just means I'm happy," Jacob retorts after calming down, turning to JuYeon, who has a smug expression too. "What's wrong with you?"

"Kevin's right, I see," the canine looks back and forth between them, and the older feline sighs. "Have you really not noticed how Eric looks at you?"

"Like… any other person?" Kevin and JuYeon stare at him then at each other, unimpressed. Jacob huffs, choosing to ignore them. Grabbing the menus, he makes his way where Eric and his classmates are. They all greet Jacob with smiles, which makes the puppy's tail move again. "What can I get y'all?"

"We want three iced americanos, please," HakNyeon requests, and Jacob wonders if Eric is ignoring him or his phone is really that interesting.

"Sure, right away!" Jacob's ears perk up enthusiastically. "Anything else?"

"Oh," YoungHoon coos at the canine hybrid, his own black puffy ears fluttering, "you're so cute, Jacob!"

Eric glares at the taller hybrid, who blatantly overlooks him, beaming at the puppy, so Jacob stands there unsure on what to do, "Thank you, YoungHoon-ssi," just like that, he excuses himself and slips back behind the counter to tell JuYeon the order.

"That was smooth," Kevin's sarcastic tone isn't improving Jacob's mood. "JuYeon, is Eric looking here right now?"

"Yep," JuYeon confirms, Eric's almost burning holes into Kevin's back, as he finishes the drinks.

"Could you bring them their order while Jacob stays here?"

"What are you planning?" Jacob questions with a deep frown. "Kevin, don't get me in trouble."

"Oh, you will thank me if it works," Kevin reassures him, watching JuYeon take the drinks to the table. The feline leans up, over the counter, before he uses his finger to smooth out the creases on Jacob's face. Tilting his head, Kevin comes closer until their mouths are only inches apart. "Look behind me."

The first thing that Jacob sees is an amused JuYeon, and the second is a stunned Eric. His owner's eyes go from startled to angry, something new to Jacob. Breaking eye contact, Jacob backs off away from Kevin. It was a perfect angle kiss. Everyone jumps at the sound of loud footsteps, followed by the door closing. JuYeon turns back to an equally confused pair of college boys.

"I think you should text him," JuYeon pipes in after a while.

"And tell him what? Kevin did it, not me!"

"Your boy's just _jealous_ , Jakey," Kevin purses his lips, stretching out. "He's into you too."

"Too?" JuYeon's ears raise at this. "So, you _do_ have a crush on your owner, huh?"

Jacob's nostrils flare as he glowers at Kevin, "Thank you, Kevin," he sighs, his shoulders dropping. "You really think he's jealous?"

Right on cue, Jacob's phone vibrates with incoming texts. JuYeon catches a flash of the name on the screen, using his tail to let Kevin know it's Eric. Jacob squints at the two sly cats, moving away to open and read the messages.

_Sorry for storming out._

_I remembered I had a project to work on._

_I'll pay you back for the coffee._

_See you for dinner?_

  
  
  


Jacob _smells_ that something is off with Eric, and even without his enhanced sense, he'd know there's something on the human's mind. He really doesn't want to push it; in fact, he wants to avoid it as much as he can, but Eric has other plans.

"So," he starts, awkward standing in the middle of their living room, "are you and Kevin dating?"

Silence falls like a thick wall between them. Jacob blinks at a loss for words, hoping for Eric to laugh and say he's joking. That doesn't happen. Eric's waiting for his answer, anything, so he's _mortified_.

"What?"

"Are you dating Kevin?" Eric's trying to sound casual and is failing, big time.

"No," it's the simple reply. Eric nods, whispering under his breath. "Are you jealous?" Jacob inquires back, out of the blue, his voice soft as ever. 

Eric stops, eyes wide, caught like a deer in headlights. "What?" 

"YoungJae," Jacob's using his real name, that's his cue to let Eric know they're stepping into a danger zone. Eric's been doing his best to keep away from it, not letting his head nor his heart near it, and Jacob's pushing him right into it. "Are you... jealous? Of Kevin?"

Like a fish out of water, Eric opens and closes his mouth too many times before he's able to find words again, "I..." gritting his teeth, he pauses, "is there a reason for me to be jealous?" 

"You tell me," the canine's always so smooth, it nearly exasperates the human. Though Eric's anxiety is clear on his stiffness, Jacob still comes close, tilting his head down. During their argument, Eric had forgotten Jacob could easily smell his emotions. "Please, don't lie to me." 

It'd be useless to try and hide the obvious from Jacob, so Eric slumps a bit, surrendering, "Why do you ask something you already know, Jacob?" 

"Because I rather hear it from you than coming to wrong conclusions by myself." 

"What are you going to do about it then?" that's unpredicted. Jacob's tail swishes, unsure on how to reply or react. Eric takes a deep breath, wanting to leave the whole issue behind; however, that's not an option because Jacob grabs his wrist and pulls him to the couch, pushing Eric down, "Jacob?" Eric whispers, out of reflex when Jacob sits on his lap and pushes his face against his shoulder, unable to process things at the current speed they're going. He's about to call him again when a warm tongue touches his skin. His brain _shortcircuits,_ his whole body shivering as _puppy_ licks are delivered to his neck. This isn't how Eric envisioned the night would go. He doesn't know if he actually wants to complain. Goosebumps go up and down his limbs, his hands shake while he attempts to stay still. Too many emotions are hitting him at once, confusion taking over, because he's not following whatever Jacob's trying to do by lapping at him.

Jacob pulls away to face him after a few seconds, "Are you feeling better?" Eric's everything but better, his face is flushed, his pupils are blown, and he's doing his best to will an erection away. "Eric?"

"W-Why?" he barely musters out. 

Jacob takes half a minute to notice the change in Eric's scent, blushing furiously too, "I... well, us, canines, I mean, we calm each other down by... by licking..." he’s stuttering at this point, "I was... I wanted to... ease you down."

Eric loses it with that, "Ease me down? I'm _not_ eased down, Jacob!" 

Jacob becomes even more flustered, "I didn't know this is how you'd react!" 

"I didn't react, my body did!" 

"Why did it _anyways_?!" the two of them have matching burning cheeks, yet all they can do is bicker with abnormal high-pitched tones. 

"Because I like you!" Eric blurts out. "I like you, alright?! I wanna kiss you, and cuddle you, and... do whatever it is that you do with Kevin when I'm gone." 

"What I do with Kevin?" Jacob tilts his head to the side, really a confused puppy. "We cuddle when we watch TV sometimes, and others we just cook and gossip. We teach each other how to play instruments too, but we never kiss or do whatever you're thinking of." 

"You don't?" Eric feels stupid now, incredibly embarrassed, as Jacob shakes his head. Not only he accused Jacob of doing stuff that never happened, he confessed like a jerk in the middle of it because apparently his dick controls his body instead of his brain.

There's nothing but affection in Jacob's eyes despite the whole ordeal that just went down, and Eric sighs. Everything is out now in the open, ready for Jacob to decide. It's all on him now. "Eric?"

"Mmh?"

"What else do you want to do with me?"

A fluffy tail smacks lightly against Eric's leg, one of Jacob's puppy ears bent down. Eric's eyes travel down his face, stopping right on his full lips. He knows the hybrid is waiting for his answer, so he decides to show him instead. A demanding mouth finds Jacob's, pushing so hard the canine has to grab onto Eric's shoulders. It's demanding, hot and unrelenting, as it steals his breath away. Eric's hands seize his body up, cupping his face to keep him in place, and Jacob trembles when a tongue runs over his bottom lip. The kiss grows urgent, their breaths mingling, so much it's getting hard to think straight. The moment Jacob shifts in his place, Eric groans. This makes them both remember their position, their place, and especifically Eric's still sporting a hard-on under Jacob's ass.

Eric pulls away, licking his lips, and Jacob follows, trying to connect their mouths again. Beautiful is the only word in Eric's mind at the sight of Jacob's swollen lips and hooded eyes. All he wants to do is lay the hybrid down, take his clothes off, and make him forget his own name.

And that's what Eric does.

  
  
  


Thankfully, they have the mind to move from the couch to Eric's bed, leaving a trail of discarded clothes, where they're currently grinding on each other. Eric is doing his best at attending his needy puppy, who's once more licking at his neck, and reaching for the lube and condoms on his nightstand.

Jacob swallows at the sight of Eric slipping on the condom because the college student is well-endowed, the primal part of his brain is whining because he really wants to taste him, "I wanna suck you off."

Eric grabs Jacob's face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks, "Suck it then, puppy." Jacob is a bit taken aback by the change in Eric's demeanor but welcomes it anyway.

If Jacob’s completely honest, the flavored lube helps only a bit when it comes to dealing with taste, but looking up to see Eric watching him with dark eyes makes it worth it. They can’t wait for the time they’re both tested to forgo all of these precautions. Jacob knows it’s mostly for his sake, and Eric really wants to make him feel comfortable and safe. The room is soon filled with lewd noises, the distinctive sound of someone choking on a cock. Jacob moans around the length in his mouth, clearly enjoying it in the way he touches himself at the same time. Eric's fingers slide up from the longish locks to caress Jacob's twitching ears, making the hybrid hum in delight.

"Jacob," it's Eric's breathy warning, so Jacob pulls off, a string of saliva snapping off. Eric curses under his breath, pulling the puppy up. The bed dips with their combined weights as Eric turns their positions so he’s on top of Jacob. “Remind to eat you out next time,” Jacob _whimpers_ at his words, nodding dumbly.

Jacob _is_ dumb puppy right now. His head’s filled with nothing but Eric. Their scents mixed with the smell of sex is intoxicating for him, he wants to feel his owner all over. Eric doesn’t make him wait long before he’s spreading Jacob’s legs, pleasingly surprised at how flexible the canine is. Warming up the lube takes a few seconds, and Eric uses them to tease Jacob’s leaking dick, playing with the tip between his index and thumb. Jacob bites his lip, attempting to keep his noises low, until Eric frowns. A wet finger slips inside of the hybrid, ripping a whine out of him, before it pushes further in. Unable to control his reactions anymore, Jacob arches off the bed, pulling on the sheets—the most beautiful sight Eric’s ever seen.

They’re just starting, yet there’s only so much they can wait. At last, three digits move in and out of Jacob rather easily; it felt like forever, especially for Jacob, who’s panting like he ran all the way home from work. Sweat drips down their bodies in a overly heated room where Eric is fucking Jacob with his fingers as Jacob fucks his hand. The puppy's ears are flat to his head and his tail is curled to his chest, the tension in his muscles increasing with every jab and jerk. 

"Gonna cum," Jacob breathes out, doing his best to hold back.

"Wanna cum first?" Eric gently asks, genuinely caring for him. Jacob shakely manages to reach the hand around his member, stopping it.

The human doesn't need to be told twice. Generously lubing his cock up, Eric places one of Jacob's legs over his shoulders and lines up to his gaping hole. He grits his teeth, squeezing his meaty thighs, resisting the instinct to ram into the puppy. Looking down is a mistake, big one, because Eric's hips buck up at how Jacob's body is swallowing him right up.

"Ah, _YoungJae,_ " Jacob's eyes widen as his back arches.

"Shit, you're so thigh," Eric's lisp should make his words sound cute, but they only turn Jacob on. "Fuck, Jacob, let me know if I can move."

In the place of an answer, Jacob grinds down his hips, forcing the other all the way in. The stretch feels nice, _really_ nice, moaning-out-Eric's-name nice. There's no burn thanks to all the prepping, for which the puppy is more than thankful. Letting go of the fabric, Jacob pulls Eric down in order to kiss the life out of him. Arms wrap around each other, sending them past their breaking point.

Jacob's sounds pour out like a river with each deep thrust from Eric, his owner's cock rubbing his walls in all the right ways. The drag of his cock is _delicious._ Under them the bed creaks, as loud as their groans and moans. Their lips are all over each other, in a mess that can't even be called kissing with the amount of teeth and spit, but neither really cares. Eric's hands grip Jacob's waist, practically impaling him on his cock, before they slide up to rub Jacob's sensible nipples.

On one deep shove, Jacob bites Eric's shoulder and digs his nails in his back. The hybrid's tail shakes uncontrollably against them, reminding Eric that it must be uncomfortable to have it crushed beneath them, so he rolls Jacob a bit to the side. This new angle doesn't only allow him to fuck in deeper, Eric also has access to Jacob's sensible tail now.

"Feels good, puppy?" Eric taunts him, reaching down to touch Jacob's tailbone, the connection between his body and the appendage. Jacob thrashes immediately at the pleasure shooting down his spin. "What a sensible, pup. You want more?"

"Please, please, please," the canine slurs his pathetic begging, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Please _what_ , Cobi?"

"Please make me cum," Jacob sobs, pupils blown as they fix on Eric's face.

"Only because you've been such a good boy," Eric really wants to tease Jacob to the point of mindless crying for release, but he'll save that for later occasions. Moving one of his hands to Jacob's angry red erection, Eric notices the twitching ears on top of Jacob's head. Something possesses Eric to just sink his teeth into one of them, firmly, just enough to feel Jacob tremble while his orgasm hits him with no warning. Ropes of cum spurs out, hitting Eric's abdomen as he helps him ride it out, until Jacob whines like an actual puppy due to overstimulation.

Eric gets to see the final part of Jacob's high when he straightens back. He intends to engrave the blissful expression on the back of his eyelids. The puppy's limbs are still quivering from the aftershocks, unconsciously curling into himself, before he's reminded of Eric's hard cock inside of him when it seems to grow a bit.

"W-What?"

'Sorry, you're really hot."

Jacob blushes, "You can keep going…"

"You sure? You were very sensible just now," Eric pushes the puppy's bangs away, caressing his cheek.

"It's okay, I can take it."

No, he _can't_. Eric's now focused on his own climax, so he's fucking Jacob into the bed like an _animal_. Part of Jacob's brain is worried about getting a noise complaint because he's almost screaming. Even if his dick's still soft, he's strangely aroused by it all. Jacob knows Eric's ultimately close by his mindless dirty talk.

"Love your hole, so tight, so hot," Eric hides his face in Jacob's neck, "fuck, I can't wait to _breed_ you next time," Jacob keens high at the idea. If only he could come again so fast. "I'll fill you up with my cum like the bitch you are, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, _master_ , I'm your bitch," Jacob blurts out and moans, eyes shot open, in pain and pleasure at Eric biting into his pressure point.

Jacob's spent by the time Eric gets back to the bed after getting rid of the condom and grabbing a towel. His owner cleans him up thoroughly, so Jacob's glad for using protection, and for Eric's cleaning obsession. A change of sheets later, Eric deems them clean enough to _finally_ cuddle.

"You had to do all that right now?" Jacob complains, the biggest pout on his swollen lips.

Kissing the cute pout away, Eric smiles, "You'll thank me tomorrow."

With a huff, the hybrid rolls over his owner. Jacob's broader than Eric; with being said, it doesn't stop him from lying on top of the blond, head tucked between his head and shoulder. The puppy falls asleep immediately with Eric's fingers playing with his hair. Eric takes one last look at Jacob's face, peaceful and satisfied, before gathering his hybrid up more in his arms, falling into slumber too.

  
  
  


"So you did confront him," Kevin smirks at Jacob, who's busy drying a glass.

"What?" the canine plays dumb, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, stop pretending, you have a bite mark on your ear," Jacob flushes, instinctively hiding his ear behind his hand.

"You have another on your neck, c'mon!" JuYeon chimes in, doing some latte art.

Jacob lets out a strangled noise, almost dropping the glass to cover the mark on his neck too. As useless as it is, the puppy pouts at his feline friends, "Stop making fun of me…"

"We’re not?!" Kevin and JuYeon giggle in unison, so they start making funny noises at each other for being connected. 

“Stop it,” Jacob tamps down his own smile, rolling his eyes. “I’ll tell SunWoo and ChanHee that you’re bullying me!”

“Are you bullying puppy Jacob, JuYeon?” JuYeon almost whiplashes at his owner’s melodic voice, and ChanHee raises his eyebrows at him. Kevin excuses himself away from the counter, making a beeline back to the table where SunWoo’s working on his laptop next to Eric and ChangMin.

“I think Eric called me, I’ll be right back,” Jacob grabs a piece of cake, bowing a bit to ChanHee, as he squirms out.

Eric’s face lights up the second he spots the dessert in Jacob’s hands, stretching out with grabby hands. The puppy laughs, handing it to him. “You’re the best, Cobi,” his owner sounds like a hyper kid, and he kind of is. Jacob wouldn’t have him any other way though.

“Shouldn’t you thank me for having a puppy instead of a cat?” ChangMin sing-songs in his funny dolphin tone, giving Eric a knowing look.

“That was your fault?” Kevin grimaces at ChangMin’s proud nod, and Jacob deadpans, playfully growling.

“Not really, I’ve always been more of a dog person,” Eric winks at Jacob, which makes him considerate murder for a second.

If Jacob leaves a mess after eating on Eric’s desk as retaliation for embarrassing him at work, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The ending might suck because I couldn't come up with anything better, or else this would've turned into a 12k monster of tooth-rotting fluff and established relationships.
> 
> This took me so many sleepless nights to finish, thinking the plot over and over again. It was also about to become an ABOverse... which I might write later on too.
> 
> I really hope you liked it~!
> 
> If you wanna scream at me, my nsfw acc is [@defJBitch.](https://twitter.com/defJBitch?s=09/) My CC is ChanLixie. I sometimes post extra stuff there (threads and concepts).


End file.
